The present invention relates to a cat calling device and more particularly pertains to enabling a cat owner to call their cat using a plurality of stimuli.
Cat owners often find it difficult to get their cats to come to them when they want them to. The owners typically have to resort to opening a can of food or other action attractive to the cat in order to draw the cat out of their hiding place. Most of the time, however, pet owners do not want to open a can of food or, otherwise, they are in a hurry to locate their cat. Thus, there is a need for some type of artificial stimulus that will allow a cat owner to have their cat respond to and, subsequently, come forth from their hidden location.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a device that will record and play back selected sounds and/or voices that will serve to draw their cat out of a particular hiding place.
The use of pet amusement devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet amusement devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing amusement for pets are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,919 to Boyd discloses a sound producing device for evoking a response in an animal using various frequencies. U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,436 to Coombs discloses a device capable of producing an audio output for amusing an animal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,588 to Harris discloses a pet feeding device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cat calling device for enabling a cat owner to call their cat using a plurality of stimuli.
In this respect, the cat calling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling a cat owner to call their cat using a plurality of stimuli.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cat calling device which can be used for enabling a cat-owner to call their cat using a plurality of stimuli. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.